


Jumin and 707 Solve a Mystery

by truejaku (hereonourstreet)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/pseuds/truejaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumin retains that he is not gay but 707 wants to prove otherwise. So he does. this is yaoi m/mdont like don't read my lemon!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumin and 707 Solve a Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> are anyone else's nightmares haunted by the music that plays on the main game screen
> 
> i haven't done their routes yet so i'm gonna rewrite this in like two fuckin months when i have and understand their characters better but i really needed the yaoi now? my friend wrote self-insert fic of me and jumin so nothing is really beyond my sense of dignity? i have none?

            The only thing Jumin says when he walks into his bedroom and sees you is, “How did you get in here, Seven?”

            You frown. You weren’t expecting him to show his cards, but you were hoping for more than that.

            “I am an elite hacker,” you remind him. When you smile your head tilts and when your head tilts, the felt ears on your head lean to one side. You raise your eyebrows and move them back into place, then give him a wink. You hope he sees it through your glasses.

            “So what are you doing here?”

            Jumin is unbuttoning his cuffs and straightening out his sleeves, rolling them up to his elbows as he stares at you blankly. He’s acting cool but you know how to push his buttons.

            You can’t help but grin before you say it. In fact, you think you kind of laugh outright.

            “I’m serious about very few things, but _this_ is one of them.”

            He blinks slowly, as if he doesn’t have time for this but you notice that he isn’t budging. Jumin Han would easily throw you out if he wanted – or at least make fun of you a little bit before tossing you your clothes and insisting you get dressed if you’re going to stay here the rest of the night. He’s hesitating and that’s a good sign.

            “And _‘this’_ is?”

            You’re still smiling. You raise your eyebrows at him suggestively.

            “ _This_ is the way I know to prove you’re gay.”

            You whip the blanket off – the ridiculously luxurious blanket that no single human being actually needs – and finally reveal yourself to him. You have orange panties and thigh highs on to complement the cat ears on top of your head. You thought about going with white, as it’s possible Jumin is that much of a freak, but you couldn’t stomach _actually_ looking like Elizabeth the third, so you decided to play to your strengths. Orange ears in your orange hair – they blend in so naturally that even you have to admit you look good. If Jumin _is_ gay, he would have to admit the same. Hell, even if he isn’t, he’d still have to. You cock your head at him curiously.

            “Tell me to go and I’ll leave.”

            He’s expressionless but he still doesn’t move. That’s the moment of truth. You grin so wide your face burns.

            “That’s not all, either.”

            You sit up and fall forward onto your hands and knees. You feel ridiculous but it’s so validating to see Jumin’s eyes raking over you as he tries to stand there casually, one hand in his pocket and one leg bent at the knee. He’s sort of nodding in – approval? Amusement? You can’t tell. You crawl to the foot of the bed as slowly as you can, glad that your smile isn’t out of place because grinning like the fool you are is the only way you can get through this.

            You reach the end of the bed and lift your hand up like a paw.

            “Meow.”

            You laugh again as you lean your chest down onto the bed, lifting your ass up in the air as high as it can go.

            Jumin does seem to react to the tail plug inside of you that you bring into view.

            His eyes widen for just one second before he becomes blank again. You shake your hips back and forth, beckoning him forward. He closes his eyes and sighs. He doesn’t intimidate you. He _might_ intimidate someone, but not you. Jumin is too ridiculous to scare you and you’re like, ninety-nine percent sure he grooms Elizabeth the third with his own tongue because you swear he coughed up a furball once. He tried to play it off as having a “hair in his throat.” That was way more than a single hair. You saw it. You were never the same after that.

            He does finally start to come forward. He has both his hands in his pockets and you’re not gay either but you can see why women are attracted to him. Well, you guess putting a butt plug up your ass and seducing another man might prove that you’re a little gay but mostly you’re into women. Anyway, that doesn’t matter now. You’re here to prove one thing and Jumin is about to let you.

            “I’m not gay,” he says carelessly, as he continues stepping towards you. He strides to the end of the bed and stands right in front of you, his dick only inches from your face. You laugh again. This is all so ridiculous that you can’t stop laughing. “But I never said I’m not attracted to men.”

            You stop laughing.

            Then you frown at him.

            “It’s not as fun when you just admit it.”

            “What was I supposed to do?”

            “Deny it and then let me seduce you and then keep denying it.”

            “Why would I do that?”

            “I – because that’s what straight guys do.”

            “I’m not straight.”

            You grit your teeth at him.

            “Damnit, Jumin. You ruin everything.”

            His hand reaches down to your chin and his touch is surprising. You look up at him over the rim of your glasses as he lifts your face up and you’re genuinely shocked at how gentle he is. But when you finally see his face through your lenses, you find that he’s not as expressionless anymore. He’s smiling at you now and you realize he got you. He never was actually lying. And now you’re in his bed with cat ears on your head and a butt plug up your ass.

            “Since I ruined everything, would you like to get dressed and leave? Or do you want to go through with your plan?” He circles his thumb around your chin and your heart skips a beat. “I’ll play along. If you want.”

            You squint at him. You’re annoyed about the situation, but it’s still Jumin Han, who you find bizarre and high-maintenance but the entire female population wants to have sex with so you figure you may as well go for it.

            “Yeah,” you shrug. “Whatever.”

            Jumin nods and then lets go of your chin. His hands go straight to his fly and he takes down his zipper. You stare at his hands, still only _slightly_ intimidated, and watch as he takes his dick out, holds it in his hand and starts to stroke it to hardness. You figured something like this was going to happen, you just didn’t figure it would be so… _easy._

“You _are_ a very pretty kitty,” Jumin says. You look up at him in disgust and he’s trying to suppress a smile. He’s joking. That’s good, but you know somewhere deep down he’s actually really into this.

            “Whatever,” you say. “You’re totally into the ears.”

            He bites down on his bottom lip for a second and grunts slightly as his fingers pay extra attention to the head of his dick. He breathes in deep and strokes down his length slowly one more time before reaching out and tilting you up by the chin again, massaging your jaw to beckon your mouth open.

            “I am,” he says as you do as is requested. He puts the tip of his dick in your mouth and waits, allowing you to make the next move. “But Elizabeth the third is sleeping in her bed. You look cute with the cat ears and I have to say I’m impressed you went as far as to do the plug. I’m not, however, interested in having a real cat in the room while I’m… you know.”

            You scowl at him and close your lips around his dick. You _know_ that was a real furball. You know _something_ about Jumin rubs you the wrong way. You’ll figure it out eventually. At least now that you realize he’s bisexual you don’t have to obsess over that anymore. Hey – while you’re at it, you’re sort of realizing _you’re_ bisexual, too. So _that’s_ why you’re mostly attracted to women and still totally cool with this situation that’s unfolding. That’s hilarious.

            Anyway, you put his dick in your mouth and start to suck it.

            Jumin is sort of validating when he’s getting his dick sucked; his usual coolness is slightly disturbed, not that he’s actually as cool as he seems as first. But he does tend to come across as the most levelheaded one in the group, so seeing him coming slightly undone encourages you to do this _really, really well._ You’re not exactly practiced at dick sucking so you can’t get his whole dick in your mouth but you manage to pull quite a few low, satisfied groans from him and you feel his hand in your hair eventually, fisting a clump of your hair and pulling tight, trying to calm himself. You wonder when the last time he had sex was. You imagine it was quite some time ago. He doesn’t actually seem incredibly interested in the concept, though he seems to be enjoying himself quite a lot at this moment.

            “Hey,” you say, pulling off for a second. “Say dirty stuff to me.”

            “Are you into that kind of thing?”

            “Eh,” you tell him, grabbing his shaft and stroking him again. “I just want to know what Jumin Han thinks is dirty. Hopefully I can use it later to humiliate you.”

            You put his dick back in your mouth as far as it can go and then suck hard. He finally moans loudly, the more explicit sound you’ve heard him make so far. That’s validating. That’s the definition of validating. Jumin is so bi.

            “Uh,” he murmurs, putting one hand on his waist and the other tightening in your hair again. “Hah… I…” You can’t tell if he’s stalling because he can’t think of anything dirty or because you’re just _that good_ at suck his dick. You’ll give him the benefit of the doubt and go with the latter. You run your tongue along the underside and then drag your hand slowly from his shaft to his balls. You cradle them in your palm and he wrenches his eyes shut tight. He’s feeling really good. You’re making him feel really good. Wow, that makes you get kind of hard. There’s something about making Jumin feel so good that’s… validating. The damn word is validating. It’s annoyingly validating to be able to get Jumin to make these noises.

            You’re so irritated at how badly you want to make Jumin come now.

            “I don’t know what to say,” he breathes eventually. “You look good. You’re good at this.” You pull your mouth down his dick slowly and then feel a sudden jerk in your ass.

            You kind of forgot you had a plug inside you until Jumin pulls on it.

            “Whoa!”

            “You’re always abusing my cat,” he says quietly, his voice suddenly sounding low and dangerous. “Maybe you should know what it feels like to pull a cat’s tail.”

            He jerks your plug again and you let out a strangled sob. It’s a small plug but it’s slender. It hits you in that sweet spot when Jumin presses it back in and your mouth vibrates around his cock as you moan.

            “Jumin…”

            You can’t actually get his name out, since your mouth is full of him. You can hardly register it though, since your ass feels so good that your own cock is getting hard now, too.

            “Aw,” he coos as you drool around his dick. “Didn’t you know that bad kitties get punished?”

            _“Jumin.”_

“Elizabeth the third never does anything wrong. But you pull Elizabeth the third’s tail all the time. You’re a bad little kitty and I’m going to have to teach you a lesson. I wonder how much you’ll like it if I pull _your_ tail.”

            You’d be laughing at him if you didn’t feel so good. If you weren’t getting so hard. As it is, it _is_ kind of sexy, but that’s probably only because you’re desperate to come at this point. You reach down to jerk yourself off and Jumin’s hips start thrusting into your mouth on their own. You stroke your dick as Jumin pumps the plug in and out of your ass and his dick in and out of your mouth.

            You’re not sure how you got yourself into this position. When you came over here, you thought you were possibly going to make out with Jumin, _maybe_ jerk each other off. You didn’t know this plug was going to end up fucking you to orgasm or that Jumin’s dick was going to be in your mouth. You were willing to do just about anything to prove he was gay, but now you realize it was all pointless. He admitted he was bi. You didn’t need to do any of this. You didn’t need to end up on your hands and knees in cat lingerie with Jumin’s cock fucking your face.

            But you did, so you’re willing to go with it. You’re too close to coming to worry about it anyway.

            Jumin’s hips start thrusting into you _fast_ , so fast that you’re afraid you’re going to choke, but he tries to keep himself from slamming against the back of your throat so you narrowly avoid it. You’re moaning around his dick, which is making him feel that much better, and you’re moaning because the plug is ramming against your prostate over and over and _over and over_ and your hand is pumping away furiously.

            Jumin pulls out of your mouth but can’t back off in enough time to keep himself from finishing on your face. You can’t really tell anyway since he does manage to keep fucking you with the plug. He doesn’t make much noise when he orgasms, but he does sound sort of incredulous, as if he’s shocked to be feeling so good. It’s probably the lack of eligible women in his life and the fact that he hasn’t had sex in months. You still assume. As his cum spurts onto your forehead, you grip your own balls and rub the back of them with the tips of your fingers. His cum drips down your face as you finally pull an orgasm from yourself, your entire body tightening up and your ass squeezing around the plug.

            Jumin is only just coming down from his own orgasm as you start to come all over his bed. All over his million thread-count bed sheets. You hump your own hand as you groan gutturally, semen dripping onto your bottom lip. Jumin shudders and lets go of the tail, falls to his knees and tries to swipe his cum away from you as you finish, but you accidentally lock in eyes with him instead.

            It’s horribly intimate and you both pretend it didn’t happen a few minutes later, when you’re both exhausted and trying to catch your breath.

            “Anyway,” Jumin says as he leans his head against the foot of his bed. He’s sitting on the floor and his pants are back on; he’s a bit more collected, but you’re lying on your stomach, chin buried into his mattress, with your arms dangling over the end of the bed, right next to his head. Your cum is sticky between your stomach and the bed but you don’t really care right now. “Like I’ve said before. I’m not gay.”

            You take a deep breath.

            “Right. I guess not.” You pause for a moment. “Neither am I.”

            “Right.”

            There’s another moment of silence. Jumin turns to you and looks into your eyes again, his eyes blank as usual.

            “Did you want to stay the night?”

            “If we can get fried chicken.”

            He turns away and looks at the floor.

            “I still don’t know what that is.”

            “I can’t deal with you anymore. Get out of my room.”

            “This is my room.”

            “Fine, I’ll go sleep with Elizabeth the third.”

            “I’ll leave,” Jumin says quickly, eager to deter you from bothering his cat again. But it’s not bothering, it’s _appreciating_. You love cats. Plus, you end up passing out in his bed with him anyway after forcing him to let you under the covers and you’d like to see his _other_ cat stomach a third of a jalapeno pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i have a [tumblr](http://www.truejaku.tumblr.com) and a [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/truejaku) and a [website](http://www.ambuckle.com)
> 
> ... and a [mystic messenger specific twitter](http://www.twitter.com/instnctmessengr)


End file.
